Disclosed herein are techniques related to pre-charging a sample-and-hold circuit. A pre-charge sample-and-hold circuit can be used, for example, with an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). An input of an analog-to-digital converter can form a switched capacitor load. For example, an input of a successive-approximation register analog-to-digital converter (SAR-ADC) captures an analog input voltage signal with either an external sample/hold device or the SAR-ADC's internal sample/hold function. The SAR-ADC compares this input voltage to known fractions of the converter's external or internal voltage reference. The voltage reference sets the full-scale input voltage range of the converter. Modern SAR-ADCs use a capacitive digital-to-analog converter (C-DAC) to successively compare bit combinations and set or clear appropriate bits into a data register.